Something More
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Drevol surfaces, as do Noah; his uber blood thirsty, hating daughter, and her best friend Sayoraon. But is it just coincidence that Dante is there? Takes place after DMC4 No.4 it skips several years from number three
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is So Much For Being Sneaky revised. Hopefully its revision with help out my Noah the Devil Huntress series. If not…

Voice: You'll fail at life.

No I won't.

Voice: Whatever you say…

I don't own anything but my OC's. If I did own Devil May Cry, Vergil will come back as a good guy. But I don't, so…

Voice: You'll fail at life.

T_T

XXXXDDDDXXXX

Something A Little More

~Prologue: The Three Warriors~

Everyone knows the story of Sparda, the demon knight that saved the world by sacrificing a virgin and sealing the demon world. There were others fighting beside him. Two other dark beings.

Damien Otinashi, a day walking vampire with a compassionate side for humans. He was mentored by Sparda before the demons kicked his kind out for not being proper demons. He fought beside Sparda with everything that happened, but he nearly died in battle. He has a scar on his back from a powerful blade.

Drevol, a powerful wolf demon who was once Sparda's friend. He was a double agent for the demon world and betrayed Sparda and Damien in the middle of battle. His sword struck Damien in the back; leaving a permanent scar.

Drevol's actions caused controversy between worlds, and he seemingly defeated Sparda in battle. Though Sparda did not die, he ended the war by giving a village priestess a chance to save the world. There, he sacrificed her and sealed the demon world; and Drevol along with it.

But Drevol swore revenge. He swore one day he would destroy the world, starting with the village that now praises his worst enemy…


	2. Chapter 2

BTW in case you were misinformed by my summary for this story, Noah is a girl. Don't ask me why, I'm just weird that way.

Voice: Weird? HAH! You talk to yourself most of your time and your grades suck! Are you weird? Definitely.

And? What does that make you, hmm? Well, Voice?

Voice: …

Btw I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING! If I did, My characters would be featured in the DMC series. Noah would be a main character, but not as main as Dante of Vergil.

Voice: Basically, she'll screw up the whole series.

SHUT UP YOU DON'T EXIST!

XXXX

Chapter 1: "Noah the Devil Huntress'

It was festival time in Fortuna City. Time to celebrate another year of life thanks to Sparda, a demon knight who saved the world two thousand years ago. He, along with a now believed to be dead vampire named Damien Otinashi, who supposedly never recovered from the wound he received in battle. However, Fortuna City may just realize how wrong they are about some things.

Dante, the son of Sparda, was invited back to Fortuna for the festival by Nero, who he aided in battle against an evil priest that was REALLY a demon. Dante didn't like festivals very much because all of the ones he'd been to in the past never had booze. Trish and Lady forced him to go, however, telling him that they'd look after the shop. Oh, how he was tricked.

He just wandered around like a mindless fool, watching children dance, laugh, and wear odd looking costumes. Fireworks shot up in the air, and he looked up. "Looks like they do more than worship you, pops." he said quietly to himself.

No one knew he was a half demon, nor did they know he was the son of Sparda. He tried desperately to keep that a secret, for they would try to throw flowers and what not to worship him. The thought of it gave him the creeps. Being worshipped was not his cup of tea.

However, the good thing about this particular festival is that it DID have booze. His kind of booze. _Beer is good_. He thought.

Yet his train of thought was interrupted by a scream. He looked up to see a strange, brown haired figure standing over a little boy's body. The thing that set him off was the creepy smile on his face. Whoever this creep was he'd better leave the humans at peace.

But that wasn't on the stranger's agenda, it seemed. Dante tried to take out at least one of his guns, but the figure had him against the wall with a particularly sharp blade stabbed in the wall close to his head.

"I know that reek." Said the man. "You reek of that bastard Sparda."

At this point, Dante had already figured he was a demon. "That's what they always say." he shrugged.

The man's smirk grew wider. "You even have his sarcasm. A son of my worst enemy. How wonderfully fun." he cackled.

"Mister," said Dante in a harsh tone. "You better get the hell off me before I rip your arm off and beat you with the bloody end."

"Or maybe I will." Said a harsh, female voice.

The stranger started to laugh. "When are you going to learn, Noah? You are no worse off then your deceased mother. You'll never kill me in a million years." he boasted.

Noah, the female, took off her hood to reveal a stunning brunette with crystal blue eyes and a semi tan face. She smiled, it mimicking an exact copy of the stranger's wicked smirk. "So sorry 'dad', but I won't give up until I do." she said. "On second thought just die."

She pulled out a black Desert Eagle 5.0 with red rose and brown wolf designs decorating it. She cocked it, fired, and the stranger fell to the ground. Dante stretched his arms.

"Don't relax yet. He isn't dead." Noah said.

Just as she said that, another stunning woman appeared. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were golden with cat slits for pupils. "Noah, it seems Drevol didn't come alone. There are a large number of demons headed here." she looked up and saw Dante. "Its kind of a pity Noah saves a son of Sparda isn't it?"

Noah glanced at him with a mix between hate and pity. "Yeah." She said.

Just then, Drevol's body disappeared and a loud laughter rang out. "Just try, my precious! Just try!" Drevol challenged.

Noah holstered the gun and pulled out a katana sword. "You better get your fight groove on Demon Hunter." said Noah. "These demons aren't like the one's you're used to."

As she said this, she took off the cloak; revealing a beautiful figure, hips hugged by tight blue jeans, a thick in width belt that had a wolf tail attached to it, strap on boots, and a semi loose black shirt. Dante gawked at her, suddenly making the Devil Huntress blush want to hit him. "Look here, perv. Try not to get caught up in looking at my ass! We have a job to do." she said to him. Dante shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind and nodded.

But the thoughts didn't leave for long. His eyes lingered from her face to her chest. Noah caught him doing so. She landed her fist into his skull; making him fly a few yards. "Damn pervert!" she growled and turned away. She then started to walk away.

Dante chuckled and rubbed his face. "Seems like you haven't changed since we last met, Noah." he said.

Noah stopped in her tracks. "You have no idea how much I've changed." she retorted quietly. She continued to walk, leaving Dante to his thoughts.

Sayoraon, the black haired woman, sat and watch the scene unfold in front of her. She smirked; which was a rare accurance for her. _Oh yeah, they still like each other. _She thought.

The girl hid in the shadows of a dark alleyway. She watched as Dante got up and dusted himself off. He took a glance in the alleyway she was in, smirked, and took off to find Noah. Sayoraon slowly walked out of the alleyway. "Good luck finding her goof ball. She'll be found when she wants to be found." Sayoraon muttered.

Though, Dante did not hear her, he smirked. This was his best friend before Lady and Trish. This was the only person who knew how he felt. He had to find her. He had to know what she had been up to in the past sixteen years.

XXXX

OH! Dante had a childhood friend? Its possible. If you flame , you get blocked. Positive reviewers get on my favorite authors list. :D

Voice: You are SO immature.

And you are any better?

Voice: ….


	3. Chapter 3

Yo. Voice.

Voice: What?

I finally have an exorcist for you. *evil grin*

Voice: Oh hell…

I don't own anything. If I did, however, NO BODY will be hating on the newer, younger Dante from the DMC 5 trailer.

Toodles! Enjoy!

This chapter has a lot of drama in it so beware of my sucky dramatical writing.

XXXDDDXXX

Chapter 2: "Emotional Problems"

Noah had walked away from Dante, not even showing an ounce of emotion toward him. _I've changed so freakin' much it scares me. _Noah thought.

She started to remember everything that happened before her mother died, when everything was almost completely normal.

_But the fear and pain in her memories is what kept her up at night. She tried so hard to flush the past away._

Noah inhaled an uneasy breath. Usually, by this time at night, she's in bed, thinking about every single piece of crap that crossed her and didn't survive to tell the tale. She remembered the painful memory of swearing to get revenge against her father for his evil deed, swear to seal all of the entrances to the demon world herself, and live the rest of her life in solitude. This was her epiphany, her creed, and her right.

No one was going to get in her way.

_The time to go to war is at hand…_

XXXX

Perhaps Dante was being cenacle (IDK if I got the right meaning of the word…), but he missed the usually cheerful girl known as Noah Vineheart. He saw what she meant when she said she has changed. The girl was no longer a cheerful kid. She wasn't even a kid anymore.

He looked around for her, but neither her scent nor her presence was around.

Something was odd about her, something he didn't see before. Something about her aura; it is almost similar to his.

Could she be a half demon? She did call that demon named Drevol "dad", but she said it in such a sarcastic manner that he didn't think much of it.

But is life really that simple? Are answers that severe really that easy to find?

He needed to know. Or wanted. And he always gets what he wants.

XXXDDDXXX

Morning set in; as did the cycle of dawn. Birds woke up and sung a song to wake the other animals. Owls and other nocturnal animals went to their homes to await the next nighttime.

Noah awoke in an alleyway. She was used to sleeping in alleyways, though she didn't like them too much. The sun was bright in her eyes so she cursed in several unknown languages. She smelled the air for Drevol, hoping to catch at least a stale trail. But no such luck. She did, however, catch the scent of rain. "Great." she muttered.

Rain wasn't her best friend. It always made her sleepy.

She got up and stretched out her sore and sleeping muscles. Then she let a small burst of energy out and transformed into a normal sized, chocolate brown wolf. Her weapons were attached to her back like someone put them there. She then trotted toward the streets.

XXXDDDXXX

So sorry this one was cut short…I couldn't think of much more to put in this chapter. But I promise to make the next one much longer. Hell, it'll be a race to find Noah and a fight against Nero and Sayoraon! :D

Oh what does Drevol have planned for them?

Where is Noah going?

What the hell am I doing just sitting around? Lol

XD hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
